


Gaping Chasm of Doom

by Briode Nebuliser (Alicia_H), Lissy (Alicia_H)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_H/pseuds/Briode%20Nebuliser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_H/pseuds/Lissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Charley on the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaping Chasm of Doom

"A large, gaping chasm of doom?" she asked, smile barely contained. “I suppose we’ll be leaping into it before too long.”

Squinting at the distant smudge of blue, he tried to reassure them both. "It's an illusion, my girl. Merely an illusion. I shouldn’t think there’s any depth to it."

Charley stared at the Doctor. Nonsense and riddles. Still talking like himself, even when he wasn't. Hand in hand, they strode over the edge. Straight down to the bottom. Black rock melted into worryingly boring brick.

The Doctor frowned, speaking curtly. "Come along, Charlotte. We’re not finished yet."


End file.
